Closely Apart
by LexiTaylor
Summary: "I really thought we'd be something more..How could I think that we'd be a love story? Best friends who fall for each other. Why would I think something like that?" "Because you love him." "But he doesn't love me..he loves her." "I beg to differ." he said
1. Chapter 1 Starbucks and Shock

*_mooo...moooo*_

My eyes started to open slowly and adjust to the sunlight bursting through the windows. I freed my arm from the heap of sheets on me to quickly stretch my arms. My ringtone became louder. I started patting around the bedside table feeling for my phone. I heard a few frames fall in the process and I finally grasped my phone. I lazily opened the phone and answered it.

"Mmm...hello?" I asked groggily. I sat up and started to move my neck side to side to loosen it up a bit.

"Did you forget it's Saturday morning?" Chad said. My eyes immediately opened and I gasped looking at the clock that was now on the floor from falling off. _10:13._

"Oh man! I must have slept in _again_!" I held the phone between my shoulder and ear as I got out of bed to get dressed.

He laughed a little before responding, "I figured that was the case. There's no traffic for someone who lives 3 blocks from the Starbucks."

I smiled, "True. Alright I'll be there in..." I looked at my watch again only to see it hadn't changed. "11 minutes and 23 seconds."

"I'm counting down. twenty-two...twen-"

I hung up immediately and tossed my phone on my bed. I ran into my closet and grabbed what I had set out for today. It was a white v-neck with a blue plaid button down, dark skinny jeans with no rips and tears, and my run down black converse that looked about a year old, but they were really two years old.

I ran into my bathroom and did my morning routine and after that I quickly got dressed. I grabbed my phone off my bed and ran into the living room. I heard Cooper's collar and I knew he must have just gotten up from his bed.

Cooper was my 4 month old puppy I had gotten as a gift 2 weeks ago from Chad. He's a golden retriever which means he'll be pretty big soon. I had had a dog like Cooper when I was younger, but she passed away. When I saw him I just had to get him. Chad said he would pay and after a few minutes of arguing I gave in. And because Cooper was a gift from Chad, he got part of his name.

Chad and I are pretty close. We act like we're brother and sister. We've been with each other for about 3 years. Our shows ended 2 and a half years ago and we've stayed tight ever since. He really is a great guy, and sometimes there's this...spark between us. I've tried to keep that hidden cause I don't wanna ruin anything. I'd hate to lose him. Its not like I would do anything either.

I have trust issues and Chad and Tawni are the people I tell everything to. I'm stubborn about a lot of things and I say "No" a lot, unlike Yes Man with Jim Carry. Yeah I'm...Tim...Barry...his opposite.

Anyways Cooper ran behind me as I grabbed my wallet and keys by the door.

"Cooper I'll be back in a bit. I'll feed you then, okay?" I said as I closed the door to apartment 204 behind me. I ran down the hallway and quickly debated between the elevator and the stairs. I chose the stairs and made my way down as fast as I could.

I ran into the lobby and Jeffry, the receptionist, waved to me.

"Late again, Sonny?" Jeff and I were pretty cool.

"Aren't I always?" I said running by. I heard his laugh behind me as I raced through the double doors and was standing at the corner of Main St. and Hillside St. (A/N: Made up names) I turned right and started running. Luckily for me, the light was showing a little white man walking sign on the crosswalk. I quickly ran and crossed the street just in time to barge through the doors of Starbucks. I jogged over to the familar booth on the left and was greeted with Chad looking at his watch and moving his lips, silently counting.

"Time." I said out of breath causing him to hit stop on his watch.

"Not bad, Munroe. A minute and three seconds to spare." He smirked.

I smiled still trying to catch my breath.

"Tall Hot Chocolate"

"Is that mine?" I asked Chad.

"I'll grab it." He said. He stood up and walked over to grab it. By the time I caught my breath, which was only a few seconds.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled. He tapped his fingers impaciently as I took my first sip. I set my drink down and looked at him.

"Alright Coop, what's the news?" He looked at me shocked.

"Wha...how did you-"

"You think I don't know somethin's up? I know you too well."

"Yeah you're right." He sighed defeated.

"So...you gonna tell me?" I said.

He looked above my head as if debating it. He always did this. He'd debate telling me and I would eventually get annoyed and then he'd spit it out.

"Chad."

"Hmm I don't know. I mean you came in late. Are you worthy?" He said as if scratching his chin with his thumb and index finger and lifting one eyebrow.

"Chad." I said a little more annoyed.

"Alright alright. You're no fun"

"I am too! Just not when I was rudely waken up by a cow!"

He gasped, "I am not a cow!"

"I meant my phone, dumbo! But maybe... I meant you too!" I smirked.

"You shouldn't lie, Munroe. It's bad for you." He smiled.

"I'll stop lying when you do." I laughed.

We laughed for a little while before finally calming down.

I realized that he had bought two chocolate muffins.

"Chocolate muffins?" I asked. "Must be some special news. You only get these for special ocasions."

He laughed, "You know me so well Munroe." He said as he pushed over one of the muffins on a napkin to me. I picked it up and asked him.

"Tell me the news!" I started to the take a bite into my muffin when he pulled out a navy ring box and opened it up to show a silver engagement ring. It was a square-shaped crystal with a few tiny crystals around it.

I nearly choked on my muffin at the words that left his mouth next.

"I'm gonna marry her."


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts and Tawni

_Previously:_

_Chad and Sonny met at Starbucks and Chad told Sonny he's gonna marry her, her meaning a different girl, not Sonny. _

I nearly choked on my muffin at the words that left his mouth next.

"I'm gonna marry her."

I set my muffin down and started coughing. Chad's smile immediately dropped and he came over to me and kept hitting my back.

"Woah Sonny are you okay?"

I gave a thumbs up as I finally caught my breath. I leaned back in my chair and Chad slowly made his way back over to his side of the table. He kept looking at me making sure I was alright.

"You sure?" He asked again as he sat down.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay now."

"Well...I wasn't expecting _that_ kind of reaction about the news." We laughed a little before I said something.

"Well expect the unexpected."

"I will indeed." He said jokingly.

I took another sip of my drink and then got back to the real matter at hand.

"Chad...marriage is a...wow it's a big step in life. Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure? I'm obviously gonna ask her aren't I?" He smiled. I held up my hands defensively.

"Just asking. Just lookin' out for ya." I said.

We sat in an awkward silence for a little bit. Chad and I never, and I mean_ never _had awkward silences. Comfortable ones? Yeah all the time. We were always eating when we were together. You can't eat and talk, that's just gross. This was new.

"So..." I said finally breaking the loudest silence we've ever heard, "when?"

He stared at me intensely before replying.

"Tonight." He said. Something didn't seem right. He was impatient to tell me the 'great news', yet he didn't seem excited.

Usually, in cliche romantic movies, the guy tells his bud that he's gonna marry her and goes off on this "day-dream rant" about how in love he is with her and how great he is. This didn't make sense.

"Are you telling me so I know or are you asking for my permission?"

He looked at me confused as to what I was asking.

"Well?"

"Both. I'm telling you because you need to know. You're my best friend and I'd be betraying you if I didn't tell you. And because you are my best friend, I need to know if I'm making the right decision or not."

I'd met the girl before. Her name is Selena. Yes yes Selena Gomez. Yes I'd met her years ago when Chad and I still hated each other. Every since they started dating seven months ago, I'd hung out with her once or twice since then. She's a great girl. She's the girl of every guy's dreams.

Here's the thing. If you know anything about romantic movies like I do, it's that the always happy couple never works out. From someone on the outside looking in I can tell you it's too...it's too predictable. Date. Marry. Move in. Family. and so on. Her family is perfect. They are rich and live in a mansion. Everything is perfect.

They're similar on a lot of levels and as an observer it's too alike. They're both hiding secrets and they can't share them with each other. And when they share them, there's a little care but not a lot. When Chad finally told her that he was alone because his parents and sister died years ago, she just rubbed his back and said she was sorry. That's it. When Chad told me, well I won't go into detail because it was really emotional but it was just like what a brother and sister would act.

"So am I?" He asked, snapping me out of my day dream.

"What?"

"Am I making the right choice?" He asked seriously.

If it made him happy, I couldn't say no. I couldn't be selfish in a situation like this. It was his time to shine.

"Whatever makes you happy." I said with a fake smile.

He started smiling until he noticed my fake smile. His immediately started to fade.

"You're lying."

"What? No I'm not."

"Well something's up. You're faking that smile."

I sighed before talking to him.

"Do you even know her?"

"Psh, of course I do. I'm asking her to be my fiance. What kind of question is that?"

"No...I mean do you _know_ her?"

"I'm not sure I get what you're asking"

"You know what...never mind. Just forget I asked." I couldn't bring myself to question him like that. It would break his heart and make him feel like I hate every girl he's been with. I've always caught a flaw in his girlfriends that ends up being the reason they break up. I just couldn't do it.

"O-okay."

After our usual Saturday morning coffee, I went over to Tawni's. Like Chad and I, Tawni and I are sisters. Her and Chad get along better than they used too. They don't hang out as much as I do with them individually.

I knocked on her door and she opened it. She lives in a mansion a few doors down from Chad. I had stayed behind a few minutes cause I didn't need Chad knowing I was here.

"Hey girl! Woah Sonny are you okay?"

I was looking down before I met her eyes.

"He's gonna marry her."

"...What? Get in here."

She pulled me into her house and closed the door behind me. I walked over to her kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"I thought for sure it would end. They're too alike it's not even funny...so he's really gonna ask her?"

"Yeah...tonight. Tawni I don't get it. I should be happy for him. I'm his "sister" and that's what I should do. I just can't bring myself to. She's a great girl and he deserves that." I looked up at her.

"Well that's kind of hard to do when you're in you're position." She said as she stood up and grabbed a yogurt cup from the fridge. "Yogurt?" She asked.

"No thanks. What do you mean, my "position"? I'm not in any position but being a friend."

"Ah," she said as she grabbed a spoon from the drawer beside the fridge. "That's what you think."

I tilted my head to the right a little bit, as if a dog learning a new sound. "No that's what I know."

"Think."

"Know."

"Think."

"No, Know."

"Is that a double negative?" Before I could respond she replied. "I win." smiling triumphantly.

"What do you mean?"

"In love with him."


	3. Chapter 3 Discussions and Dinner

**Thanks to these reviewers so far:**

**DannySamLover20**

**iStemiFan1**

**mariposa-lime**

Previously:

Sonny thinks about how Selena and Chad don't belong. She doesn't really give an answer as to "does she approve or not?". She then goes to Tawni's and even she can't believe he's gonna marry her. Tawni says she, Sonny, can't be happy for chad because she loves him.

Sonny Pov

"In love with him."

What? My eyes grew wide and then I realized what she said again.

"Pfft! Hahaha! What would make you think _that_?"

Tawni was just standing there eating her yogurt like what she said didn't phase her.

"Hellooo? What _wouldn't_ make me say that? Look, I can read it in your eyes. You want this your life to turn into a cliche move where the best friend is getting married and then sees how great his best friend is and blah blah blah drama drama fall in love and BAM! Best friends are married."

"I know better than to think that would happen."

"No, you _think_ you know better...Sonny, face it...you're dreaming of what I just said and you know it. Denying doesn't do any good for you. It only makes you realize your feelings later...and sometimes...a little too late."

"No. No! I refuse to believe I'm in love with Chad. He's a great guy. Were best friends and..." I stopped realizing what I was gonna say next. I looked down and quietly said the next part, "and that's all were ever gonna be."

"Sonny," Tawni said sympathetically, "I've never been a wedding crasher. I mean I am a wedding designer aren't I?" That got a smile out of me. Tawni loved fashion and making anyone feel like a prince or princess. Add it all together and now she's a wedding planner.

"But you and I both know Selena and Chad. They won't last 3 months together. Three and a half at the most." She was right. They had had more make ups and break ups than I could count. Maybe one a week. It was always over something that didn't mean anything.

"So what are you telling me to do?" I asked.

"Well...-"

"There's nothing I can do is there?" I asked.

"No there's a lot of things you could do. You could poison her, get her sick, crash the wedding, ruin her dress, I don't know." We smiled and I laughed.

"Sonny, just be yourself. Be the best friend you could be and if it's meant to be. It will happen."

"Alrighty then."

I left and went home after staying at Tawni for a few more minutes. As I went to lock the door I saw a bright orange note on my door.

_Figured since you were late, Coop didn't get breakfast._

_;) - Chad_

I smiled. Chad had a key to my apartment and vice versa. It was only in case we were hurt or any other reason.

I got inside I put my keys on the table and turned on the lights. Cooper ran over to me and was trying to get to my height by jumping up and down.

"Hey Cooper!"

I glanced at the clock and realized it was about 12:15.

I walked into the kitchen to whip up some lunch when my phone started to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a picture of Chad and I making silly faces and Chad's name illuminated on the screen. I quickly answered and leaned against the counter.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey Sonny."

"Oh thanks for feeding Cooper this morning."

"Munroe, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" He said like he was my mother or something. I could sense he was smiling on the other end.

"Okay, Mom. So what's up?"

"Actually I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight with Me, Tawni, and Selena."

I didn't want to go. What if they were all mushy? But I think cause he said her name last, I was okay with it.

"Sure! Tell me when and where."

"Great! 7 o'clock at Jay's."

Jay was Chad's older brother. He was an awesome chef. He owned a place similar to Chili's. Fun with great food. Not too fancy.

And if Chad was getting married + Jay's cooking you could guess who's catering. Even if I didn't want Chad to marry Selena, I would definitely stop for the food.

"Jay! Man I haven't seen him in forever."

He laughed. "Thought so."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Great, see you tonight."

"Bye."

I said and hung up.

_**Skip to 6:58**_

I pulled my black car into the parking lot. I checked my make-up in the mirror one last time before turning off my car and getting out. Like I said before, Jay's was casual. I was clad in a white quarter sleeve scoop neck shirt, light wash skinny jeans and my converse.

I walked in and immediately saw Chad and Tawni and Selena waiting for me.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked up. It was a booth and on the left Chad was against the wall and Selena on the outside. On the right I saw Tawni stand up so I could get the wall. She did that so she could flirt with the waiters I bet.

"Sonny!." Selena said, "I haven't seen you in a while!" She gave me a hug and I saw Chad give me a head nod as in saying 'Hug her back'. I did weakly.

"You too, Selena." I said. We pulled out the hug and I saw Jay come up to us.

"I thought I heard someone yell your name!" Jay said to me.

"Jay!" I said as he gave me a big hug.

"Sonny, how's it been?" "Been good!" I said.

I then sat down and Tawni sat down after me. Chad and Jay shook hands.

"Jay! How's the business?"

"Going great, Chad! How's life?" He asked.

"Great, you remember Selena, right?"

"Yeah we met a few weeks ago. You're his girlfriend. Nice to see you again." Jay said as he shook hands with her.

Selena then spoke. "Actually, fiance now."

"Woah!" Jay said. Exaggerating as he always did. He pretended to need a chair to stand up and wipe sweat from his forehead. We all laughed.

"I'm kidding. Congrats, lil bro. Alright, I got get cooking for all the good lookings here." He then left to the kitchen.

We spent the night talking and eating. We were laughing and such. I could tell that Tawni and I had to force smiles and laughs. They were mushy sometimes but Chad stopped cause he could tell they weren't alone. He's the brains of the two. I could also see Selena force smiles as Chad and I shared stories from our past.

"That's funny!" Selena said. "Excuse me while I go to the restroom."

"I'll go too." I said and Tawni stood up. She had told me earlier she wanted to talk to Chad.

No Pov

"Are you sure about this, Chad?" Tawni asked.

"About Selena? Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, yes or no?"

"You didn't answer my two questions."

"You didn't answer my two either."

"Yes and yes." He said.

"Yes and because I know you don't love her." She said.

"Of course I love her! Why else would I-"

"Cut the act, I know you're lying." Defeat was written upon his face.

"You know, Sonny. You're a really funny! And you're pretty." Selena said while applying more make up.

"Aww thank you! That's so sw-"

"Is there something going on between you and Chad I don't know about?

"What? No! We're just friends. Nothing more."

She looked Sonny up and down skeptically, not believing her.

"Alright." Selena said.

"O-okay then." Sonny said leaving the rest room.

Selena thought about what Sonny said: _We're just friends, nothing more._

"That's what they all say." Selena mumbled

"Now what is she holding against you?" Tawni asked.

"You can't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"She.."

**4+ Reviews 8)**


	4. Chapter 4 Contracts and Connections

_**READ READ READ THIS**_

_**I forgot to tell you guys this. Chad proposed to Selena before the dinner. Selena and Chad both know that Tawni and Sonny know. Hope that cleared things up.**_

_**AND**_

_**I've been forgetting disclaimers. I think we already know that IDOSWAC.**_

_**Dear Reviewers, **_

_**If I could send each of you a special thank you message every time you review, I would. But then i'd run out of unique ideas to write. So instead, I'm putting your name down if you ever reviewed this story. . It makes me feel special when I see an author took time to put my name down. Here's the list!**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers:**_

_**ChannyIsTheBest**_

_**DannySamLover20**_

_**frostedtodeath**_

_**Herahell**_

_**JAKEBLACKRULE14**_

_**Livin'OnTheAwesomeSide**_

_**mariposa-lime**_

_**MeredythFurey**_

_**Rachel Mantegna**_

_**.**_

_**iStemiFan1**_

_**When I finish this story I'll put a whole list of names of reviewers that reviewed antying. But if i did that now, how would I get to finishing this story? On with the story.**_

IDOSWAC

Previously:

Tawni, Sonny, Chad and Selena went to dinner. Chad has a brother name Jay who owns the restaurant. Selena doesn't believe that nothings going on between Sonny and Chad. Tawni is about to find out what Selena is holding against Chad.

"My lips are sealed."

"She...," but out of the corner of his eye he spots Sonny and Selena walking back.

Tawni follows to where he's looking and notices.

"Starbucks 10 am tomorrow." Tawni whispers

"I'll tell you then." He says

"So what'd we miss?" Selena said as the two girls sat down.

"Oh nothing much," Chad said, "Dinner's on Jay tonight."

"Again?" Sonny asks shocked.

"I know, I'm gonna pay him back really big one day." Chad says as the all get up.

"You better. Put my name on the thank you card." Sonny smiles and the two laugh at her joke.

"It's getting late. Lets call it a night."

Hugs are spread amongst the four of them and they go their separate ways.

**Next day at Starbucks**

**No pov**

"I don't even want to marry her." Chad admitted.

"So why are you marrying her?" Tawni questioned.

"it's this stupid arranged marriage!" Chad said frustrated. "I don't want this to happen. We fight all the time, you and Sonny know that. We act happy cause we hope well actually fall in love one day.

"I like Selena as a person. She's great. Plus, she's all mixed up. She likes me the same way but wants to believe its love. On the outside it's just...it's just cliche." he finished looking up at Tawni.

"Tawni, I don't want cliche. I want unpredictable, spontaneous-"

"Magical?" Tawni suggested

"Yes, I want all of that." Chad smiled.

"Maybe there's a loop hole in the contract." Tawny said.

"How about I fax over a copy later and you can read it?" Chad asked.

"Perfect." Tawni smiled. "Chad, what you want is rare to find. You need to keep your eyes open to what's around you..,and what could be in front of you." She smiled.

"Tawni, didn't I just say I don't want cliche? Don't make me be the blind guy in love and doesn't know it. Tell me now and save the drama and wasted time. Who are you thinking about?" Chad admitted honestly.

Tawni stares amazed, "You are just like her."

"Who?"

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Common it's not like it's-"

"Sonny."

"Yeah it's not you're saying her. Sonny and I are just friends, and that's all well ever be...right?" Chad asked unsure.

"Chad, I don't decide your fate. You do. What you and Sonny have is a true bond. It's a special-"

"Friendship and I don't wanna ruin what we have...but at the same time...I wanna take a chance." Chad said in realization.

"Chad, you know Sonny. Her guard is pretty strong. Only you can break it down. Do what you need to." Tawni said as she got up and turned around.

"But what if she gets mad?" Chad asked.

Tawni shouted over her shoulder, "True love conquers all." Then she left.

"Since when did he go from my arranged wedding planner to my words of wisdom?" Chad mentally asked himself.

Chad wasn't sure what to think. Him and Sonny were practically family. Her parents were his ever since his passed. They were close. Did he wanna risk losing that? He didn't wanna ruin it but what if there was something more?

Just then his phone rang, showing a picture of Sonny and him laughing in a photo booth on the screen. 'Sonny' flashing at the top.

"That your girlfriend?" An

Old man asked him that happened to be walking by the table he was sitting at. He was a tall black man w an all white outfit and a red cap w a cane.

"Oh no, just a friend."

"Doesn't look like it." He said gesturing to the photo.

"Like I said, a friend." Chad clarified.

The man walked away but Chad heard his words, "Poor kid, blind and in denial."

He was confused but answered his phone.

"Hey Munroe."

"Hey Cooper."

"Talking to me or the dog?" he asked.

"Maybe you...maybe him..."

"wait who's 'you'? And who's 'him'?"

"Chad, why would I call my dog? Can dogs talk on the phone? I don't think so." Sonny said.

"Hey, you never know what kind of technology is coming out these days," Chad laughed.

"Expect the unexpected."

"That's what I'm gonna write on your grave stone. You say that all the time."

"They'll think I'm alive or something! They'll go crazy!"

"Who's they? No one will notice you're gone." Chad joked.

"If I could slap you through the phone I would." Sonny said. They were joking and she knew it so she wasn't insulted.

"So why'd you really call me?" Chad asked as he got up and left Starbucks.

"Well Mel is throwing a party at the patio at 8 and I really wanna go." (A/N: Sonny with a choice didn't happen. They tend to hang there sometimes. They're all good friends.)

"And you don't wanna go alone."

"Exactly. So...?"

"Pick you up at 8 then."

He heard her squeal in the background, "Thank you thank you Chad!"

"No problem see ya later."

"Alright."

7:59

spov

It wasn't gonna be to hot tonight but just a cool breeze. I was in a white sundress, with brown boots (look like those suede ones you see everywhere now) and a yellow quarter sleeve cardigan.

I heard a knock at the door and ran to open it.

I opened it to reveal a very good looking Chad Dylan Cooper. He was in a simple white button down, blue jeans and black shoes. He was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey Chad!"

"Hey beautiful." Chad said with a smile.

"Mean it?" I asked.

"Everyday." He said.

Chad and I were just friends and we both knew it. We flirted for fun but...well what am I saying? I admitted to Tawni that I like Chad. I just...I can't let him in. I don't know if I can truly trust him yet.

"Thanks." I grabbed my phone and made my way out.

8:18

Spov

"Alright alright Settle down," Mel said on stage. "Lets get some music on now."

Chad stood up from the table we were sitting at and grabbed held hand his hand out to me. "Dance with me."

"Chad you know I don't dance."

"You'll never know unless you try. Take a risk."

He was right. Even something as small as dancing I should say yes too.

He held my right hand in his left and held it to where our arms were bending and our hands were just above our shoulders, if that makes sense. His right hand was on my waist and my left arm was on his shoulder.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"Doesn't mean I don't watch movies, I see how they dance."

He smiled and I closed my eyes and let the music move me.

I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin was playing.

I need to be bold

Need to jump in the cold

water need to grow older with a girl like you

I finally see

You naturally

Want to make to see when you show me the truth

Yeah yeah I'd rather be with you

Say you want the same thing too

Eventually I laid my head over his heart.

His eyes were closed and he was looking down.

He quietly whispered/sang the lyrics in my ear.

"I need to be bold

Need to jump in the cold

water need to grow older with a girl like you

I finally see

You naturally

Want to make to see when you show me the truth"

I look back at him and my eyes open to his hypnotizing blue orbs looking into mine.

"I'd rather be with you." He whispered.

Chad was saying this. My best friend. My "brother". The guy before me that was about to get married. He was saying he wanted me to be his. This couldn't be happening.

"Chad..."

You know the drill.


	5. Chapter 5 The Pier and The Phone Call

The Pier and The Photograph

_**I'll try to get back to working on Just For You, but I'll finish this one first.**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers:**_

_**ChannyIsTheBest**_

_**DannySamLover20**_

_**frostedtodeath**_

_**Herahell**_

_**JAKEBLACKRULE14**_

_**Livin'OnTheAwesomeSide**_

_**mariposa-lime**_

_**MeredythFurey**_

_**Rachel Mantegna**_

_**.**_

_**iStemiFan1**_

_**Twilight Gleek**_

_**xD'YouMakeMeSmile'xD**_

_**(Sorry If I forget your name, I'm typing this really late at night)**_

_**QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION**_

_**I read in a lot of stories that Sonny's name is Alison. Maybe I'm just really oblivious, but when was that mentioned? Like was that mentioned in an actual episode or did people just make it up? Let me know!**_

Previously:

Chad and Sonny went to the Patio for a party and he basically told Sonny he'd rather be with her than Selena.

Chapter 5-oh!

SPOV

"Chad, I..." Before I could say anything more, a fast song started and it was kind of loud.

"Let's get out of here!" He yelled over the music but I still heard him.

"Yeah." I agreed.

(faded line)

"And then she flipped over and landed flat on her face!" I laughed.

"You're kidding."

"I don't lie!" We both started laughing at a story I was telling of my older sister, Robin.

"So how's the songwriting career going?" Chad asked once we were outside. We were walking down the street on the dark night.

"It's going great. I'm surprised a lot of people have bought these songs." So what's my job? Well, I don't wanna be famous anymore. I want a normal life. So I write songs cause I love them, and then people that are fans buy the music sheets. It's really awesome and I'm making good money. "What about you? Movies coming up?"

"Nah, not that I know of. Plus, I don't think I wanna do that anymore." He said like it was no big deal.

"What? Chad I thought acting was your life."

"Well you thought wrong," he smirked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't want to act?" I asked dramatically.

"It's true. I haven't been out on a lot of things lately and frankly I don't want to."

"Well I'm not stopping you. But won't you need a job to support you and Selena?"

"I don't wanna talk about that right now." He said.

"Okay."

Then Chad spoke up suddenly, like remembered something, "Hey I know where we can go! Follow me." He said. We made our way to this beautiful pier. It look straight out onto the ocean an it was beautiful.

"Wow Chad, It's beautiful." I said shocked.

"I come here to think a lot." Chad said breaking the silence. "Maybe you can make this your spot too. For inspiration for your songs."

"Yeah, maybe." I said taking a deep breath.

"Hey," Chad said. "The practice rehersal for the um the the um-"

"Wedding?" I said helping him out with a smile.

"Yeah it's coming up and I could use a little practice dancing." He said standing up.

"Chad weren't we just dancing at the Patio earlier?" I asked getting up too.

"Yes, but you can't have too much practice and you look like you wanna do something."

"Both correct, Mr. Cooper." I said smiling.

He grabbed is phone out of his pocket and set it on the ledge of the pier. (Don't worry. The rails are like those ones that are boards, you know? They're not round.) He hit play on one of the songs and we began dancing. We were both staring at our feet and our left cheeks were against each others.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter faking smiles_

_Same ol' tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw you face._

Enchanted by Taylor Swift kept playing and we kept dancing. Our feet following the beautiful rhythm of the song and everything around us being forgotten. As a part of the song came up I whispered in his ear, "Please don't be in love with someone else, Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

He pulled his head back and we stared into each others eyes. I wasn't thinking. I just wasn't thinking, neither of us were. We did what felt right at the moment. We kissed. It was gentle, sweet, but breathtaking at the same time. It was as if we were say what we afraid to say before right now in the movement of our lips. We pulled away to hear the last line of the song, "Please don't be in love with someone else, Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

"Chad I- I can't." I said walking away from him. I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"What Sonny wait! Sonny!" I heard his footsteps running after me. I began to quicken my pace. I eventually felt his hand grab my arm.

"Chad let me go!"

"No!"

I turned around and looked at him. He saw the tears coming down my cheeks. I whispered, "Chad..." His grip softened and I walked away. I left him and I walked home. I got into my apartment and turned on the lights. I set my phone down and just laid on the couch face down.

I wasn't ready for that. I mean, I like Chad, there's no point in denying it but, I just...it's confusing. I can trust him but, I don't wanna ruin what we have. I don't wanna risk making it something more because I don't wanna lose him. I have a guard that I don't wanna let down either and I don't know if I wanna let it down. I think he's breaking it brick by brick. I wanna let it down but then I may get too hurt.

I heard my phone ring and I saw it was Chad. I just decided to answer it.

"Chad-"

"That kiss was-" Chad started before I cut him off.

"A mistake? Wrong?"

"I was gonna say enchanting." He said.

"Chad we just kissed and yet your getting married soon."

"Sonny, we did what felt right. Who cares if we did what we felt like?"

"I'll tell you who. Selena cares. Selena cares if her fiance is going around kissing his best friend." He was speechless.

"Okay but ignoring Selena, what about you, huh?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Sonny don't think I don't know you. You're afraid of the possibilities that could happen if you let your guard down for one second. You being careful, but if you're careful your entire life, nothings gonna happen. You need to learn to take risk. I've seen you when you're adventurous and willing. Where's that Sonny? That's the Sonny I know."

"Well then you know the disguise. The real Sonny is a girl who was broken a long time ago and her guard has been up ever since. The real Sonny is a girl who doesn't know how to tell you that she wants to let her guard down but at the same time she doesn't without it being confusing. The real Sonny just isn't ready for what just happened."

"Sonny, what happened to you?"

"I was forgotten! I was betrayed! I was unnoticed! That's what happened! I kept taking chances at guys Chad! One left me and then 2 years later he forgot everything about us except my name! One guy was sweet and 4 months later called me a bitch and a waste of his time! One guy I really like but do you think he took the time of day to say hi to me? No! That's what happened Chad! You happy you know now? So don't tell me to take risks! When I recover maybe I will...But for right now...let me be." I said and hung up. I was crying now. I couldn't believe I hurt him. How could I?

Because I was broken.

**No cliffy but lots of dialogue next chapter! Don't forget my question I asked earlier about the name Alison! **

**Unfortunately, that stuff that Sonny said those guys did to her, those actually happened to me. I swear I'm not lying. It happened years ago, and I really do keep my guard up like that. Sonny was kinda based off me in this chapter. **

**Anyways,**

**You know the drill.**


	6. Chapter 6 Accidents and Advice

**YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST FRICKEN BEST!**

I guess cause I wrote in the story that that stuff actually happened to me, I don't want you to think I'm some attention wanter. Believe me, **I'm not. I'm not self-centered, egocentric, yada yada yada**, I just write **unnecessary** **info** :D

I'm glad to hear you all like it.

So as far as the Alison thing, you guys said WIki.

And thank you **August Jade 96** for asking about the **character's** **age**, I'm gonna say they're all either **20 or 21**. That may not add up cause I said this is 3 years after Condor Studios, just change it to **5 years **so I don't have to go back and change it.

Thank's reviewers:

_**August Jade 96 (Go listen to the song! XD)**_

_**ChannyIsTheBest**_

_**DannySamLover20**_

_**frostedtodeath**_

_**Herahell**_

_**JAKEBLACKRULE14**_

_**Livin'OnTheAwesomeSide**_

_**mariposa-lime**_

_**MeredythFurey**_

_**Rachel Mantegna**_

_**.**_

_**scifichick07**_

_**iStemiFan1**_

_**Twilight Gleek**_

_**VeVe2491**_

_**xD'YouMakeMeSmile'xD**_

_**I love when I see a review and it's like a paragraph long. I'm like AWW THEY'RE SOO AWESOME! **_

_**Okay okay Chapter 6 coming up with bacon on the side!**_

_**BTW: You'll see they love they're starbucks, but they're rich and can afford it!**_

Previously: Chad and Sonny went to pier and danced and kissed. Then she yelled at Chad on the phone saying she's broken and needs to recover, figuratively not literally, she doesn't have a cast.

Next Day

SPOV

"You WHAT?"

"Tawni, keep it down! I don't need the entire shop on my case." I said. Tawni and I were at Starbucks and I was telling her about last night.

"Does Selena know?"

"I don't know. Unless Chad let it slip when I hung up on him, I don't know."

"Man, I feel sorry for him. She's got him tied down."

"I don't know why he chose her of all people, you know?" I said to her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? He didn't choose her. She practically chose him."

"Well either way, they're together." I said. "Tawni, what's wrong with me? I'm admitting I like Chad, yet I don't wanna let him near me."

"Sonny, face it. Every time you're together he's taking your guard down brick by brick and soon enough, you'll fall for him cause your guards not there. Believe me, he'll catch you."

"Yeah, with a ring on his left hand." I said.

"I don't think so!" Tawni remembered something and pulled it out of her bag.

I looked down at my phone and saw that I should get going. I was gonna go meet with someone.

"Hey Tawn, I'll catch ya later. I gotta run." I got up and left.

I was walking towards my apartment when I heard my phone ringing. I saw Chad on the caller ID so I picked up. Before I could even greet him, I heard voices.

"This dress is perfect!" I heard Selena squeal.

"It looks great on you." I heard Chad tell her. He must of called me on accident.

"The wedding will be great this weekend." She sighed dreamily. This weekend? He just proposed like 2 or 3 days ago!

"This weekend?" I heard Chad say shocked.

"Well yeah! Why wait?" She said. "But you know, I have to ask you about something, well someone. I know you and Sonny are like really close, but how close are you?" I know it's bad to eavesdrop but hey, I wanted to know what he says.

"Well we're...we...I don't know. Look, Selena can I be honest with you?"

"Sure babe." She said happily.

"I think I...I feel...Man, I'm so confused."

"You like her don't you? Possibly love her?" She said.

"What? No that's ridiculous!" He said. I felt a pain in my chest.

"Really?," she said as if she didn't believe him. There was a silence before she spoke again "Well that's good." Then I heard her give him a kiss on the lips, and then a few more.

"I can't wait!" She said.

I hung up. I couldn't take it. Did last night mean nothing to him? Apparently not.

SelenaPOV

"I can't wait!" I said as I looked in the mirror. I saw Chad's reflection and it looked broken. I turned around to face him. "Chad, you really have feelings for her don't you?"

"I don't know. Look, I gotta be honest with you. Something...happened last night-"

"You guys kissed?" I guessed.

His eyes grew wide and then he sighed in defeat. "Yeah we did."

"Chad, I can't stand to be in this position. I'm tearing apart two people who want to be together. How can you seem okay with that?"

"Cause we're under a contract."

"Maybe I could talk to my parents. Maybe they'll realize whats going on and call it off."

His eyes lit up and smiled, "You think they will?"

"Maybe. If not, you have permission to divorce me the second after it all goes down and run to her." I smiled.

"You're a great person." He smiled and hugged me.

SPOV

I knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. Sure enough, the door opened and my dad stood before me.

"Sonny? It's good to see you princess!" He said and gave me a hug.

"I don't feel like a princess right now. I feel like a damsel in distress."

"I really thought we'd be something more," we were sitting at the kitchen table, just him and me, "...How Could I think that we'd be a love story? Best friends who fall for each other. Why would I think something like that?"

"Sonny, you've always been a dreamer. You've careful, but you still believe you've fallen for someone. It's just how you are."

"But why _him_? I asked"

"Because you love him."

"Be he doesn't love me...he loves her."

"I beg to differ." he said. "I am not blind. I see they way you're eyes light up when you talk about him. You guys have something that no one can break."

"I know what breaks it. When he but dials you while him and Selena are in the bridal dress store."

"He's always had a problem w doing that." Dad said trying to lighten the mood.

"I almost have the energy to crash they're wedding,you know? Barge in singing Speak Now or something."

"Sonny," I looked up at him, "That's the most kick-ass idea you've ever had." He smiled.

"You're actually saying I should do that?" I said.

"Follow your heart." I smiled and gave him a big ol hug before running out the door.

Now time to plan the most kick-ass plan of all time.

_Look out, Selena, you're not gonna know what hit ya_. I smirked to my thoughts.

**Aha! Loved what her dad said. I know this story is kinda short but i'll make up for it by getting Just For You done!**

**REVIEW My LOVE's!**


	7. Chapter 7 Chris and Crashes

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been super duper busy!

I have a few recommendations to make:

Behind The Veil - Evil Beware We Have Waffles

and

Reel or Real? - girl still

and also every single story of DancingRaindrops's! She recently left Fan fiction :( but go check out her stories. They're amazing! I really hope to write as well as she does one day.

READ THIS READ THIS

I'm** writting a new story**, it will be listed under Sonny With A Chance, but the **names won't be the same cause** I'm far into it and the names are **Emily and Justin**, but I'm just so awesome :) that they're **exactly identical to non other than Sonny and Chad** :D yup. Please Read it when I upload it, it's call **Eye Of The Beholder**. I'm so happy about it!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers!:

_**August Jade 96 **_

_**BurgeioningLIly**_

_**ChannyIsTheBest**_

_**DannySamLover20**_

_**dogzoo22**_

_**frostedtodeath**_

_**Herahell**_

_**It'sLittleMe**_

_**JAKEBLACKRULE14**_

_**Livin'OnTheAwesomeSide**_

_**mariposa-lime**_

_**MeredythFurey**_

_**PeaceLoveCheer45620**_

_**Rachel Mantegna**_

_**.**_

_**scifichick07**_

_**southernchristiangirl**_

_**StarlightSparkle**_

_**iStemiFan1**_

_**TVDTSCHANNY**_

_**Twilight Gleek**_

_**VeVe2491**_

_**xD'YouMakeMeSmile'xD**_

_**YummyChocolate17**_

Okay I just realized some of the names I put are from other stories :P sooo...yeah

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

A/N: you guys wanna know something i bet you know? Sonny, dear Sonny, doesn't know one thing about the contract. Yup she thinks Chad fell for her. Ahaha wait and read on, my readers :)

ChadPOV

"This is so frustrating!" I said.

I was sitting at the bar in Chris's restaurant. Chris was talking to me about the wedding. It was Thrusday so the wedding was in 2 days. 2 frickin' days to get my mind together.

"Chad, just take a deep breath. Let me see if I got this. Dad and Selena's parents signed and Aranged Marrige thing for some reason, you guys are just friends getting married, and you secretly like Sonny?"

"That's just it. I don't know how I feel about her. I mean...I could picture a future with her. I could see her being a wonderful mother. Same goes for Selena...just not with me."

"Chad...if you had to choose between Selena and Sonny, for anything -"

"Sonny in a heart beat." I said quickly.

"There's your answer. If you were just friends with both of them, you wouldn't have said her name so quickly...Besides, I always thought you'd fall for a girl like Sonny. Well, I knew you'd fall for her period."

"How so?"

"You'd get the sparkle in your eye when you talked about her. You're entire face just brightened up. You told everything that happened between you two. And if you counted those Starbucks runs as dates, it'd be endless."

Chad thought about it and Chris was right.

Suddenly, Selena barged into the restaurant. She quickly spotted Chad and slowly walked over to him.

"Is everything okay?" Chad asked worried.

"I'm sorry." Selena said and gave Chad a hug. Chad knew that nothing could be reversed. Her parents had said no when she tried to explain the situation.

Sonny would have to watch him get married before her own eyes.

SPOV

(A/N: I'm speeding up this story cause I really wanna upload the new one and start working on that one.)

Today was Chad's wedding and my plan was set.

Selena started to walk down the isle in a beautiful white dress. Chad was staring at her but it was just like watching your friend come back after ordering food or something, you know? Not that dreamy stare everyone talks about.

Soon enough, Selena was with Chad and the Priest began to speak.

Tawni was sitting beside me. She was wearing a blue dress with a white jacket on top with some matching blue heels. I was wearing a white dress. I know what they say but this meant something. This meant that I wanted to be his bride and not her. No one had said anything but I don't know why. It was with a yellow cardigan and some brown heels. We were about six rows back. I had my guitar beside me just in case.

Tawni didn't know about my plan. She didn't need to. She knew that this was right...right?

I suddenly heard the words, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

It was silent for a few seconds and I slowly rose. I was shaking I was so nervous. Everyone turned to look at me when they saw Selena and Chad looking at me. Both had a smile on their face. Wait what? Smiles?

I brushed the thought and said the first thing that came to mind. "When words fail, music speaks."

Tawni looked shocked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm following my heart." I said remembering my dads words.

With that i picked up my guitar and played a few notes before singing.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_Don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_When they said "speak now" _

I put the guitar down and walked into the isle.

"I...I can't imagine my life without you. I may be able to see you after you're married, but I wanna see you without a ring on your left hand. Chad...I love you and I'm tired of trying to deny it." I stood there as I poured out my heart to him.

Selena squeezed his hand and gave him a nod with a smile.

Chad let go and walked up to me, he took my hand and said, "Sonny...I want to be happy. Sometimes there are gonna be some things that I do without you, major life decisions." He said, each word was breaking my heart. "But this isn't one of them."

"Wait you mean..."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." Chad said with a smile. He pulled me in and kissed me. He kissed me with as if saying I love you too and I never want to leave you. Sparks flew everywhere and it was amazing. People were clapping. They were clapping. We pulled apart and smiled.

Selena's parents were outraged and ran up to her.

"Why would you do this?"

"How could you do this?"

She looked at her parents and smiled. "Because you can't force love. True love happens naturally and you can't stop it. I knew I was coming in between a love story and I wasn't gonna pull them apart."

"But you said you loved him!" Her mother screamed.

"Yes I do as a friend, not a husband."

"But the contract." Her father said pulling it out.

Chad left me for a second and grabbed that out of his hand before saying, "Selena will you do the honors?"

"Gladly." She said before taking the contract and tearing it apart. Piece by piece before stomping on it.

"Good job." Chad said before giving a high five to Selena.

"Thanks now got get your princess, Prince Charming." Selena said.

Chad turned around and picked me up and spun me around while I kissed him.

The crowd erupted in to applause.

Finally, I got my happy ever after.

**epilogue next chapter.**

**sorry if you thought it was kinda short, i just dislike stories with tons of drama like when they're 65 chapters... jk I'm exaggerating.:P**


End file.
